Recovery
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: Hisagi and Matsumoto as they recover from the deaths of Tousen and Gin. What else will they find in the process?
1. Grief

Recovery

AN: This is a little sadder than what I usually write, but this couple is so sweet, that I couldn't help myself. It references the manga a lot. If you don't know that Gin was good in the end, and why, turn back. This isn't going to be sad through the whole story. It will turn fluffy. I hope Hisagi is in character because he's hard to capture. He'll be tough, then he'll be noble, and then he's quiet. He's complex:p

Getting injured by that monster Allon as badly as she had been, had been very painful. But compared to grieving over Gin's death? It was preferable. Hitsugaya Taicho had offered to let her have a few days off, but after his little scare with Momo, and the aftermath of the war, he needed her.

Plus, doing paperwork was better than sitting around her house thinking. Some thing had to be pretty terrible for her to prefer paperwork. She just had so many questions. Gin had done so much for her. He had killed for her, members of the Central 46 were dead because of him. He had helped hollowify those poor people for him. Betrayed his subordinates for her. If he loved her enough to die for her, to kill for her, why couldn't he have just stayed?

"Matsumoto."

"Taicho? What can I do?" She held out her hand, to receive the next bit of paperwork. The teal eyed captain shook his head.

"You need to go home. You are continuing life as if nothing happened. You need to allow yourself to grieve. It's not healthy not to."

"You want me to go home?"

"Do what you need to. You fought well in the battle, and I think you will have trouble functioning without time to regroup." Toshiro paused and gave her a weary look.

"And I'm going to visit Momo in the Fourth Division soon. So I'm turning in for the night as well." He begin gathering up his stuff. Rangiku smiled softly. He was a nice kid. Telling him so would likely annoy him, though.

Shuuhei Hisagi sighed and set his weapon down. He and Kira had been training for quite a time. Kira had been worked up, and he had gladly taken up on an opportunity to spar. He felt so raw right now. Tousen had been such a good man, but something had changed. Justice, fearing power, and he had done so many evil and violent things.

It was disturbing, to say the least, for a man's core values to change so quickly. Hisagi arrived at his home, letting himself in. He wanted to see how Rangiku was doing. But maybe she needed time to think like he did. He sure needed some time alone.

But Rangiku had never worked that way. She had always needed to reach out to people. To get them drunk and listen to them tell all their secrets. The fact that she was spending time by herself after such a heavy loss, was very out of character.

Gin had done so many horrible things in order to get her revenge. Word had gotten out about what Aizen had done to her. Shuuhei snorted. Bet she was glad everyone knew. Having people know that something that horrible had happened to you had to be humiliating.

He wanted nothing better than to go into the cell Aizen was imprisoned in, and castrate the bastard. What was it like for her? What was it like when Aizen became a Captain? She had to recognize him. No one could forget the face of someone who had greatly wronged you. And to hear that Gin was truly in love with her, seeking to avenge her, and then for him to die, that had to be incredibly painful.

Slipping his shoes back on, he headed towards her house. He may need time alone, but if Rangiku wanted someone to talk to, by God he was gonna be there to listen.

Rangiku paced her house, truly restless. She hated not having anything to do. It drove her nuts. The pain of losing him was awful when she had something to occupy her mind, but with nothing else to think about, it was like nothing she had felt before. It felt like she was falling.

"I knocked on the door, but you didn't answer." Rangiku jumped.

"Shuuhei! You startled me!"

"Sorry, I did knock. I figured you were just thinking."

"Yeah. I've been doing a lot of that."

"I'm really sorry about Gin."

"Sorry about Tousen."

"He was my Captain. Gin was more than that to you." He sat down on her sofa and regarded her solemnly.

"It's confusing. He did so many horrible things for such a sweet reason."

"People aren't black and white. Gin did a lot of horrible things and he did a lot of great things too. That's how people are."

"I don't feel guilty for loving him. Maybe some other people would, but…."

'"Love is not finding the perfect person but rather understanding an imperfect person perfectly.'"

"Who said that?"

"Oh, I'd tell you if I remembered." She laughed.

"I'm gonna really miss him."

"I know. Do you need some time to yourself?"

"Yeah, I was gonna take a shower."

"Fine by me. I'll just take a nap. Or I could leave."

"You don't have to leave." Having him over would distract her from her thoughts. And that was something she wanted right now.

"I'll hang out then." He agreed, flopping on her couch. She smiled half heartedly and went to her shower.

Matsumoto showered quickly, thinking about everything despite her best efforts. She was glad he was here, but it felt strange somehow to have company. Not bad, just strange.

Turning off the faccet and drying off, she dressed and made her way out into her living room.

"Thanks for waiting for me…." She paused. He really hadn't been joking about taking a nap was he? He was sprawled on her couch, snoring lightly. She regarded him silently. He looked peaceful. Calm.

He was lucky he was able to sleep after everything that had gone down.

AN: R/R please!


	2. Nightmare

Recovery

AN: Review if you must, but I'm writing this story because I want to, not because I want reviews. But they would be nice too :]

The shower had done little to relax her. Being a Soul Reaper, she was accustomed to heavy loss. She just wasn't grieving the way she should be. She hadn't gotten drunk and she hadn't cried. Because it didn't seem real yet. Gin had proven himself to be a crooked, scheming hero. Just as she had always known him to be. She had hoped he had had a good reason for leaving her, and she had her reason, now. He had given up his life for her. And she appreciated the sentiment and all, but she still wished he had played it safe. Stayed with her.

It had been months since he died, and it felt like years since she had last trusted him. Ages since she had slept next to him. She had wanted to understand him from the moment she had first met him, so traumatized by her childhood in the slums, and still curious. She wanted to feel human, to speak with someone and to care about them. For so long, she had felt like an animal, abused and starved and forgotten. He had been her sliver of light in all the darkness, a beacon of silver hair and empty promises.

To meet someone like him, who stayed around, but never truly connected, had been quite the experience. He was cruel and crooked, but so constant. He was cold, but he never left. They had built a rickety and twisted connection, and as long as she could remember it was the only thing she had ever known.

She loved him, and a sinking part of her acknowledged that she always would. But if she hadn't have been starving when she had met him, and so lonely, she would have never even spoken to him.

Perhaps, in light of all the sleepless nights he had cost her, over all the centuries she had known him, that would have been better. Better to not have ever known the man that had caused her so much heartache.

Guilt filled her chest. What a horrible thing to think. She just felt so, hell what was this feeling? It wasn't sadness, or anger or anything else a woman should feel after such a heavy loss.

Sitting down, she sighed. Hisagi was still deep in slumber, and she wished she could sleep as well. She had been trying so hard, to be okay, that she had not allowed herself any time to feel.

Now that the dams were burst, she didn't know what to do. She felt so much. Gin was dead. Her Gin. Where does she even go from there?

"I should go." Hisagi stretched, having finally woken up. He yawned and got up to leave. Rangiku felt her heart drop. He was leaving? Of course, he couldn't stay, as late as it was getting, but she felt dread at the thought of being alone with her thoughts.

"No!"

"No?"

"Stay. Have a drink with me."

"I would, but it's late." Hisagi shrugged apologetically.

"Fine then! Go!" She snapped. She hated him. Hated men in general. They always left. Left her all alone to put herself together.

"Why are you so mad? Do you want me to stay or not?" Hisagi sat back down, looking at her like she had grown a second head. Then his face softened.

"You're thinking about him. You're sad." He soothed.

"No, not sad, I don't know what I feel." She sat down in a huff, and buried her head in her arms. Everything was just too much.

She felt Hisagi get up and for one awful moment she thought she he had gotten up to leave again. Then warm arms lifted her to her feet, and he was holding her. The last time she had let a man hold her was before Gin had left, and that had been so long ago.

"I know how you feel. I feel unsettled too. I'll crash on your couch tonight. You wake up and need me, come wake me up, okay?"

"Okay." Rangiku sniffed. She was glad he was staying.

Right now she could be anything but alone.

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch. I don't wanna sleep by myself." She cried. She felt him stiffen.

"You do know that the rumors about Kira and I are untrue? I'm straight Ran-Chan. I'd hate for things to get awkward in the morning."

"So, you'll stay?" She sobbed. Unseen by her, he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, I'll stay." How could he say no to his best friend? She released him and tottered off to her bedroom, looking like a tired toddler. Matsumoto flopped on her bed, and sighed, her face down in the pillows. Hisagi laid down next to her.

"You should get the blankets on." He eased her up, and she settled under the covers properly. The bed, was thankfully large enough for two. Rangiki sighed and rested her head on her pillow. Exhausted with emotion, she fell asleep nearly instantly.

Hisagi snorted. Rangiku had invited him into her bed, and not for the reason he would have liked. She was killing him, here. But if she needed someone to sleep next to, he'd be there for her.

Hoping silently that she would never ask him too big a favor, he settled back into sleep. It scared him that there was barely anything that he wasn't willing to do for her.

She awoke at around 3:00, to violent thrashing. She had invited Hisagi into her bed to avoid loneliness, but she had never expected that he would have a nightmare.

Shaking him didn't work, and neither did yelling. So she hit him. He was scared already, and at least he'd be awake. He awoke frantically, and the comical fright he showed would have been funny if she hadn't have felt so bad for him.

"Whadja dream about Shu?"

"That's none of your business." He snarled quietly. She felt like hitting him again, but decided against it. He was probably just embarrassed to have had a nightmare in front of her.

"Sorry. Just wish I hadn't have done that in front of you."

See, she had magical powers when it came to reading a man's minds.

"You wanna talk about it?" She prompted gently.

"I don't remember what it was about." Her BS detector sounded, but she let it slide. Shuuhei didn't usually share his feelings unless he was drunk.

"Goodnight then." She turned around and went back to bed. He looked and sounded calm, but his reitsu didn't lie. He was scared stiff from whatever his sleeping mind had shown him.

"I can tell you're scared. Come here." She rolled over and hugged him. He snorted, seemingly out of annoyance, then embraced her back. She started drifting off. He was so warm. He absentmindedly traced a pattern in her side, one she eventually recognized. It was where that beast Allon had torn a chunk out of her.

It was then she knew what his nightmare had been about.


	3. Sleep

Recovery

AN: Just watched episode 305. Its filler, but its epic. It's very adorable. And it's so so, ShuRan. He's makes an idiot out of himself over her, and she's her cutely oblivious self. I recommend watching it, simply because it's so cute. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and enjoy!

"I think we need some time off." Hisagi murmured. Neither of them could sleep, and they had work in two hours. After Hisagi had woken up from his dream they had been reminded, yet again, of how fragile they were.

"I think we need time, too, but I think it's good to work." She sighed and nestled deeper into his shoulder. He was currently holding her as they laid in bed, but there wasn't anything sexual about it. All the sadness and stress of war had finally gotten to them. It felt good, almost necessary to hold each other. The world was cold, and they felt warm together.

"I think we need time to think about everything, but we need so much time, that I think we should just continue as we are. If we took off enough time to feel better, we'd lose our jobs."

"Well, we have to do something. We can't live like this." Shuuhei murmured.

"We've lost people that were important to us. We survived a war. We're not weak, just recovering." She explained simply.

"I'm not as self assured as you are, Rangiku. I can't feel raw, and just come to grips that I'll feel raw for awhile. You take everything in stride, and I don't."

"You're a kind man. And you're a good friend. You have to be doing something right." She reasoned.

"Thanks, I guess." He felt his cheeks warm. Why was he blushing? One compliment shouldn't make him blush.

"Maybe right now, no one will understand how we feel. But we can understand each other. I mean, that's how it's always been." Shuuhei was the only constant in her life. If she wanted to spar, he was always game. If she wanted to go out drinking, if she wanted to talk, or even if she wanted someone to help her finish her paperwork, he was there. It was kind of comforting.

"We should stick together. We'll get through this the same way we always do."

"Lots of talking and lots of booze."

"Precisely." He rested his head on her head, and discretely inhaled the smell of her hair.

"Did you just smell me?" His eyes widened. Okay, so he hadn't been as discrete as he had meant to be.

"No. Why would I smell you?"

"Because my hair smells like strawberries." She taunted, slyly. Hisagi paused. Was she crazy or something?

"Your hairs smells nothing like strawberries."

"So you were smelling my hair!" She exclaimed. Shuuhei laughed. She was a tricky one. Wait, what was she doing?

"Did you just smell me?" He demanded. She had just sniffed him!

"Yes. We're even now."

"That's gross! I went sparring with Kira, before I came over here."

"I can tell. You smell like man sweat."

"Man sweat? I think not sleeping has gotten to your head."

"Men do smell differently than woman."

"They do not." He scoffed.

"Does your hair smell like roses?" She countered.

"No, but sweat is sweat." She picked the weirdest topics sometimes.

"Man sweat is stinker." The redhead insisted.

"You saying I stink?" Hisagi pushed her lightly away from him so he could see her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm saying that men smell stronger than women do."

"Not necessarily. Nemu smells like lab chemicals, and some women wear a lot of perfume." Why were they even fighting about sweat?

"Do you just go around sniffing women?" She snorted.

"I don't. It's just easy to notice!" He cried. She rested against him again, being the snuggly creature she was.

"Well, if it were easy, to smell people, you wouldn't have sniffed my hair."

"I didn't smell your hair because I wanted to smell you. I smelled your hair because it smelled good." He felt her smirk against his shoulder.

"Let's go to bed. I think this is officially the worst conversation we've ever had." He chided.

"It's not. You got drunk once and went on and on about how you hated having to wear socks." She mumbled against his chest.

"You got drunk once and went on and on about how much you loved food." He shot back.

"We need to stop getting drunk, it makes us act weird."

"That's kind of the point of drinking, Ran."

"Whatever." Rangiku felt really sleepy. There was only an hour and a half before they had to get up for work. And she felt tired. And it certainly didn't help that Shuuhei was so warm. And built.

Wait why was she thinking about him being strong? He was a Soul Reaper, so he had to be. She just always thought of him as her friend. Is it okay to be attracted to your friends? He was sweet, loyal, and warm. And sure, the whole scar and 69 tattoo deal was an interesting look, but he was good looking.

Damn, she didn't have feelings for her bestie did she?

Nanao had remarked once that Hisagi had to be gay not to cave to her charms. He had to be attracted to her back, right? She was really pretty, after all.

But he had never treated her as anything but a friend. All the sweet and supportive things he did were because he was sweet, not because he had feelings for her. Right? Because he would have made a move on her by now if he did. Right? He shifted suddenly in his sleep and made a sleepy sound. God, help her, he was so cute!

Giving into sleep, despite all her worries, she decided to think about it more tomorrow.

Hisagi woke up a few hours later, about an hour later than he usually liked to. Rangiku murmured in her sleep and pulled closer to him. God help him, she was so cute!

It was gonna be a long day.

AN: Reviews make Agatha Naomi happy


	4. Trouble at the bar

Recovery

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! Y'all are just too kind! I hope this chapter is liked!

Hisagi yawned, feeling the effects of a poor nights sleep setting in. At least he knew Rangiku was in the same boat. He felt so bad for her, and he wanted to know how to make her feel better.

Kira had asked him why he did so much for her, when he had all his duties from work, and baggage of his own. He didn't have a good answer. She was just so deserving of his attention. She was strong, and beautiful and unique, and she meant a lot to him.

"You need to tell her." Kira murmured. Hisagi sighed.

"You need to stop telling me to tell her."

"I just worry about you. You deserve her, anyways." The blonde man muttered, reaching for one of Hisagi's papers, intent on helping him finish his workload.

"I deserve her? I don't think any man deserves a girl like that."

"The fact that you value her so highly only proves that you do." Kira signed another paper. Hisagi considered his words.

"Don't over think what I just said. You over think everything."

"I guess I do." Hisagi agreed softly.

Rangiku rubbed her eyes, feeling the lack of sleep getting to her. At least she knew Hisagi was suffering too. He was so kind to have stayed with her last night, when he had problems of his own.

Nanao has asked her why she didn't ask him out, since they were so close, and she hadn't known what to say. He was a good man: sweet, mature, calm. And he was a big part of her life.

But he thought of her as just a friend, and there was nothing she could do about that.

"We're having a girl's night out again tonight. Perhaps, you could invite him to come along." Nanao suggested calmly.

"Invite who?" She asked, in false confusion.

"The man that you're stewing over right now. Hisagi."

"I don't have feelings for him."

"Then invite him as a friend. He works very hard, and he needs a break. Don't you think?" Nanao reasoned. Rangiku hated it when she got all logical on her.

"Fine, I'll ask him."

"I think that's the right decision," Nanao said, "You should tell him so he knows he's invited."

"I'll will."

"Will what?"

"Hello Kira." Rangiku sang. "We're all going for drinks, and you and Hisagi are invited."

"I'll tell him. But I need this signed in return." He handed a document to her, and she signed. It was funny how much of their Soul Reaper duties involved paperwork, and how little it actually had to do with killing hollows.

Rangiku really didn't feel like going out. Sure, it was the meeting night for the Shinigami's Women's Association, but she really didn't want to go. She didn't feel like doing much of anything. She was bone tired. She missed Gin, and she felt like she would have to put on a happy face for her friends. It sucked.

Fluffing her hair and gathering herself, she headed off to the bar.

Everyone was already there. She was running a little late. Shuuhei waved at her from across the bar.

"There you are! I told 'em you'd show!" He got up from his seat and hugged her. They usually didn't hug upon seeing each other, but then again they had never slept in the same bed before.

"Hello, Rangiku!"

"Boob Chan!"

"Isane! Yachiru! How are you?" She felt like she was on autopilot. Talking normally, trying to carry out a conversation, smiling… She was totally faking everything right now. She wanted to go home. She wanted time alone to think. But everyone wanted something from her, and she hated to disappoint.

"Alright. Let's go sit down. You look tired." Hisagi led her by the arm. She relaxed. Someone knew she was tired. Someone knew she wasn't completely happy. That was a strange comfort in itself.

"You slept about as much as I did last night, so you have to be as tired as I am."

"I am." She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and sleep while her friends drank. That so wasn't like her.

"You don't owe them all your energy. They're just happy you're here. You can even leave early, if you want to." Shuuhei sipped at his drink, and gave her a reassuring look.

"Thank you." She said. His grey orbs widened in surprise.

"For what?" He looked confused. What did she say? 'Thanks for knowing that I don't want to be here? Thank you for knowing I'm tired?'

Sometimes she felt like just a pretty face, just a Soul Reaper, someone easily lost in a crowd. And he always singled her out, and he knew what she was thinking. It was fantastic.

"I'm going to look for Kira okay? I'll bring him back here." He stood and she watched him leave. He had a cute butt. He really did. Was it okay to think that?

Someone was blocking her view.

"Hey there sweetheart."

Oh shit, of all times for a guy to notice her.

"Hello." She smiled halfheartedly, and begin looking through her menu.

"Surprised to see a lady as pretty as you all by her lonesome."

"I'm actually with someone." She supplied. He was cute enough, but she just wasn't in the mood for flirting. It really wasn't anything personal.

"Who?" He fixed her with a searching look.

"What?" What the hell was he going on about?

"You said you were with someone, I asked who." He walked closer. He was about a foot away, and from her sitting position, she felt a little intimidated.

"That's not any of your business."

"It is. Cause, I get the feeling you're lying to me about being taken." He went to grab her shoulder, and she snapped. He had used up her patience.

He landed with a dull thunk on the bar room floor. He swore and got back up.

"You think you can do whatever you want, just because you're hot! Well, I gotta tell you…"

"Is there a problem? I think you should leave."

"Who the hell are you?" The man snorted, seeming highly offended.

"Hisagi?" Of course it was Hisagi. He had found Kira quickly.

"Her boyfriend died. And there's a grace period." Hisagi grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him outside. The man had a few inches of height on Hisagi, but he was too surprised to fight back. Kira opened the door, and out he went.

"I could have handled that." She scoffed. Both men shrugged.

"You'll have another guy come up to you in twenty minutes. You can handle that one." Kira offered kindly. She laughed softly.

"I got a straight right hook on him." She informed Hisagi.

"You've got a great right hook. Now, order something, okay? You need to eat dinner." Hisagi chided. Kira nodded his agreement. Rangiku rolled her eyes and laughed.

Leave it to her two best friends to worry over her. Maybe tonight would be fun afterall. Maybe she'd drink and talk, and then when she went home, she'd forget.

Maybe she'd go to bed alone that night and not care. Maybe she'd get used to not having Gin anymore. Maybe she would get through this. Maybe, maybe….

"Are you crying?" Kira demanded softly.

"No! Of course not! I have something in my eye! I'll see you two tomorrow!" She wiped her eyes and made a mad dash outside. What was her problem anyways?

"Where are you going?" She heard Kira ask. She stopped, even though she felt like running. Something warm grabbed her and spun her around, and suddenly she was trapped against something warm.

She inhaled, and smiled, still crying. Hisagi smelled so good. Familiar.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling. I'm sorry."

"You lost someone. You've never lost anyone in a war before. So it's silly to expect to know what you'll feel." Kira told her solemnly.

"What he said." Hisagi pressed a kiss on the top of her hair, and he let her go.

"You okay to go back in there?" His eyes were so grey. His scar, his tattoo, his tan skin, she loved everything about his face.

"I wanna go home." Kira patted her shoulder, and returned to the bar.

"Alright, then, let's get you home."

AN: I feel all happy and fluffy now lol.


	5. Moving in

Recovery

AN: Enjoy and please review. It's getting lonely up here. Thanks to those who did review last chapter! You guys rock.

Hisagi yawned, feeling dead tired. He really hoped Rangiku was feeling better. She had been kind of off because of everything, and he and Kira were really worried about her.

She was putting all her effort into work and she was moody and quiet. Those two words described a lot of people, but it didn't describe Rangiku. A knock on his door announced company. Kira walked in, and sat down on Hisagi's couch.

"We need to help her."

"Rangiku?"

"She just turned me down for drinks. Said she had work to do."

"Oh, that's not good."

"She's isolating herself. What she needs is to be around people." Kira stretched out and yawned.

"Well, unless we follow her around all the time, and demand she spend time with us, then there's not much we can do." Kira got a look. He looked inspired.

"We'll both move in with you."

"What? Why?"

"That way she won't be able to be alone. Even if she wants to be."

"That's crazy."

"She'd be with her friends. Being with people will help her feel better. And if she cries, we can help her feel better," Kira explained rationally, "I think we'd all benefit from that."

Hisagi considered all of this, and it sounded so perfect in theory. She would probably do better around the people she cared about. But how would they convince her?

"I like that idea. It's reasonable. Let's go get her."

Rangiku signed another paper, feeling tired, but feeling too stressed to go home. She hadn't been sleeping very well at all lately. She was so embarrassed that she had broken down outside the bar. She was a mess, and she needed to get it together. She had known when Gin left to serve under Aizen, that he would get himself killed. And yet she wasn't coping well, even though she had figured that he would die in his dangerous new lifestyle. She was still all torn up. What was wrong with her? She hated how much she leaned on Hisagi and Kira. She just wanted to be done grieving already.

"Rangiku. You chose work over drinks?"

"Hisagi! Kira! Hello!"

"We know you're terribly busy, but we had an idea," Kira informed her proudly. She looked up and then continued with her work.

"Yes? What is it?" Hisagi, put his hands on her work, forcing him to look up at him.

"Kira and you ought to move in with me," Shuuhei announced gently.

"Why?"

"Because, we're all suffering from the aftermaths from the war. I am dealing with it by drinking, and Hisagi is training harder than he should be. You have buried yourself in you work. We should move in together so that we can help each other grieve in healthier ways." Kira stood, and got her jacket and ushered from her to leave.

"Okay." She nodded and turned to face both of them, her ice blue eyes showing exhaustion.

"Okay, you'll move in or okay, you'll call it quits for the night."

"Okay. Okay for both." She allowed Kira to help her into her coat. Hisagi led her out, his hand on the small of her back.

"Let's go back and get your stuff." Hisagi told them. They all headed out in separate directions. The agreed to meet at Hisagi's place for dinner.

"I got my stuff! We're ready!" Rangiku trilled. Kira was carrying an armful of stuff, as was Matsumoto. Hisagi was hoping they weren't bringing too much, although he'd be okay if they did.

"I'm hungry from all that moving," Rangiku whined.

"Let's make dinner." Hisagi figured he'd pick the dish tonight, and that they could take turn deciding what to make. Well maybe, Rangiku shouldn't cook unless supervised.

"Could you chop this, Kira? And you can peel this, Rangiku." Hisagi started cutting the meat. Rangiku was peeling the onion as he had asked. Her hands were so slender and delicate. Was there anything prettier than a woman's hands?

Was he really finding a woman peeling an onion sexy? Yes. Yes, he was. He was so going to hell for being such a pervert.

"How finally do I chop the pieces?" Kira asked, suddenly. Hisagi blinked. He had been staring at her again. It was her fault for being so darn pretty.

"The pieces shouldn't be too small."

"Like this?" Kira held up a handful of chopped food for Hisagi to look at.

"Yeah, those are fine."

Hisagi looked at Rangiku again. She had started helping Kira, having finished her task. She chatted happily with him, chopping leeks with her pretty hands. Her hair was messy, He wished he'd get to see her with her hair up sometime. Maybe piled high on her head with tendrils coming down around her cute ears and her pretty neck and…

"Damn!" He had gotten himself lost in thought, and he had cut his finger pretty deeply.

"What did you do? Let me see."

"It's fine." Rangiku took his other hand and dragged him to the bathroom. She always got worked up when he or Kira got hurt, even it it were a little cooking accident. Rangiku was just sweet like that.

"Wash the cut, okay?" Hisagi complied, sighing as though he was annoyed, but he was pleased with the attention.

"There!" She put a bandage over it. "Now, go finish making my dinner." She walked out. Then she swiveled and noticed him standing their dumbstruck.

"Just thinking, sorry," he followed her back out.

"About what?" They were back in the kitchen now.

"Just, nothing. You just fuss over Kira and me a lot., and you like to take care of people. You'd be a good mom. Hey, Kira, man, fry these for me, okay?"

Rangiku was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just flattered. That was a nice thing to say."

"Sure. Hey could you find me the salt?"

"Yes of course." Kira shot him an amused look, and mouthed 'a good mom'. Hisagi smirked. He complimented her often, but usually on less personal matters. She was so sweet and funny, of course she'd be a good mom. He thought really highly of her, and he couldn't hide that anymore.

"Found the salt!" Rangiku cheered. Kira smiled. God, these two would be so good together. Cute even.

Seeing as the food was ready, they assembled the meal and sat.

"There's just one thing I was wondering about. We have a couch and Hisagi has his bed, so that leaves one person without a place to sleep."

"I'll take the couch."

"It's your house Hisagi, that's not fair."

"I don't find the idea of sharing a bed with a man, even a friends, very appealing," Kira added helpfully.

"You two could share," he added suddenly. They exchanged a look. They had already shared a bed a few nights ago and that hadn't been awkward at all.

"I'm sure that will be fine. Hisagi is a gentlemen."

AN: Review please!:]


	6. Alive

Recovery

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy! I must admit this story has more chapters than I had originally planned, but as long as I have ideas, I'll keep writing! Oh and sorry of you like Soi-Feng.

Hisagi didn't snore, which was surprising. Most men snored. But he slept completely silently. He also slept with his hands near his face, which was really, really cute.

She was officially falling for her best friend. They had always been close. They had known each other for so long. They had gotten stronger as Soul Reapers together. They had grieved together, drank together, and learned all the other's secrets.

She had told him even more last night. She had had a nightmare last night again, about what Aizen had done to her, and when he had wakened her up she had spilled her guts to him. She had told him word for word, what he had done to her. She hadn't even told Gin like that. Naturally he had found out anyways and tried to kill Aizen, but she hadn't told him.

Hisagi had just listened, and when she was done, he told her he was sorry, and he had thanked her for sharing. It was as though he was happy she had burdened him with her tragic and disturbing experience.

Knowing him he probably was. She had felt so awful telling him, but she had felt such incredible relief. He was honestly such a kind person.

"You sleep okay?" Hisagi asked, stirring as he started to wake up. She nodded, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Thank you. I'm glad you listened. I just feel bad."

"Why? You needed to tell someone and I'm more than a little

flattered that you trusted me." He ruffled her hair, making her bedhead even worse, and got up. She smiled, feeling happy for the longest time in ages. What was this man doing to her?

"Good morning," Kira yawned, "Did you two sleep okay?"

"We did. How's the couch?"

"It's fine." Kira tottered off to the kitchen. He looked pretty tired himself.

"Did we keep you up?" Rangiku joked.

"What were you two doing last night?" Kira asked suspiciously. "You were up most of the night." Their reitsu must have kept him up part of the night.

"Well, when you say it like that…"

"Hisagi and I were talking. He really helped me out." Rangiku washed her hands, and looked in his kitchen for a suitable breakfast. Kira sighed. He had suspected she would tell him. And he knew Hisagi had handled it well.

"Let's all go out for breakfast." Hisagi suggested. "That sounds really nice." The others agreed.

"Let's go then."

They ended up picking a restaurant that was near most of their divisions. Kira and Hisagi got traditional breakfasts, but Rangiku got a muffin, which was more American.

"That muffin was bigger than my fist and it lasted you twenty seconds Ran."

"And? It was yummy." She started helping herself to Hisagi's plate. Kira and Hisagi laughed. Rangiku had a supermodel body and she ate more than a growing teenage boy. It was quite funny, actually.

"Lieutenants." Rangiku turned. It was Soi-Feng. She wasn't overtly fond of Captain Soi-Feng.

"Captain. Good morning."

"Lieutenants have to clock in by 8:30. It is currently 8:00. I trust you will all have you meals finished by then."

"We will. I don't see why you're checking up on us." Rangiku snorted. Kira and Hisagi shot her warning looks. She was being a bit disrespectful to an officer higher than her, but she had no business checking up on them.

"I understand that you have all been under some significant stress, but I'd hate for it to get in the way of your work." And with that the tiny, angry Captain made her way out of the restaurant. Hisagi sighed, feeling irritated.

"She thinks we're going to get drunk, and that we aren't fit to work." Kira informed them.

"Yeah, I got that." Hisagi snorted.

"She's just jealous because I'm prettier than she is." They all laughed. Rangiku wished she hadn't eaten the muffin. She felt nauseous. She shouldn't have snapped at her, and she shouldn't have burdened Hisagi with her ordeal last night.

"Stop worrying Ran Chan. It doesn't suit you." Kira chided. They all chipped in for the meal and made their way outside.

Kira left for his division, bidding them a good day. Hisagi stopped her before she left for her office.

"It's okay. Telling me, and snapping at Soi-Feng. It's all okay and not just because you're grieving. It's fine." He hugged her and she sighed softly into his shoulder.

"I don't know what I would do without you and Kira." She inhaled. Why did his smell alone, his touch alone, make everything feel better? She hadn't felt like that in so long.

"Have a good day, okay sweetie?" He released her and started walking off. She didn't want him to go. Running up to him, she tapped on his retreating form. He turned and looked at her, seeming confused. Rangiku didn't know what else to do, so she stood up and kissed his cheek.

"You too. Have a good one." And then she ran off to her office, feeling alive. Hisagi made her feel so alive.

Hisagi touched his cheek, confused by the gesture. She had never done that to him before. Maybe she was just really grateful for all his help. He had always believed that effort was rewarding. Or maybe she was starting to appreciate him the way he appreciated her. He could only hope that was the case.

She was really something. She made him feel so alive. He hadn't felt like this in so long, and he knew he was going to have a fantastic day just thinking about her.

AN: Review please. I want to update again soon, so they can continue being sweet and fluffy!


	7. Sickness and soup

Recovery

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm updating quickly because writing makes me happy, and today has sucked. People can really suck sometimes. Onward with the fluffy story! Fluff is the answer to all of life's problems!

It had all started with an experiment. Mayuri, being the crazy, scheming, and evil bastard that he was, had isolated the flu virus and had been intending on injecting it into someone's brain to see what would happen. Ethics be damned. He wanted to see a flu virus live in a brain. Naturally, the Soul Society wasn't sure why he was conducting this experiment, and they said no.

The odd and lovably insane clown had thrown himself a tantrum, and somewhere in between fighting everyone and insisting to perform the experiment, he had knocked over the supply of the virus, and sent in crashing to the floor.

Long story short, he had some explaining to do, and half of Soul Society was ill with the flu. Including Kira. Hisagi and Rangiku, with their strong immune systems, had not caught it. Kira seemed more than a little irritated to be sick.

"I hate him."

"We know. I'm sure Mayuri Taicho is getting a lot of that today." Rangiku assured him kindly. Hisagi felt almost bad for the weirdo. It must have been an accident. Then again, who really knew when it came to him?

"At least one good thing came out of this whole thing. Nemu has made a new friend." Kira murmured. He liked to gossip more than Rangiku did, and that was saying something.

"She did? Who?"

"She barfed on Kuchki's shoes. He looked more than a little irritated, but he helped her walk home." Kira winked suggestively. The fever was making him act a bit odd.

"That's adorable. We need to get them alone together!" Rangiku got out her soul pager. Hisagi shook his head.

"No matchmaking."

"What? But it's so much fun! And they're both so beautiful and stoic…"

"No." She fixed him with an intense glare. Hisagi sighed.

"Okay, do what you must." Kira laughed at how quickly he had given into her glare. She had a great glare. She could melt Toshiro's bankai if she ever really wanted to.

Rangiku was telling Nanao about her plan, and Kira only stopped teasing Hisagi when he ran off to throw up. It was an interesting scene indeed.

A short while later, Kira was dead asleep, and Rangiku was tired of playing nurse. Healing with Kido was easy when it came to burns and wounds, but viruses were a little tricky. Kira seemed like he would make a full recovery, anyways.

So when he had a fever of 103 by dinner time they were more than a little concerned. After talking to Unohana, she explained that Mayuri had lied about it being the flu virus, and that it was a virus he had concocted in his lab to kill the many mice that inhabited the Twelve Division. He wasn't allowed to have any funding for experiments for the next decade or so.

"His fever shouldn't get any higher. It's too high as it is." Rangiku was undressing him, intent on putting him in a cool bath. Hisagi helped her lift. Kira seemed okay with all of this, and he didn't even wake up.

"He'll pull through. He's a tough guy. I'm sure that the Fourth Division is working on a cure." Hisagi lowered his friend into the tub, and Rangiku held his head so he wouldn't slide underwater.

"I've already lost one friend. Excuse me if I'm a little worried." She seemed bitter, frantic. She was lost in the moment.

"Don't be like that. There's nothing wrong with being worried, but you don't have to be scared. Okay? He'll be fine." Hisagi smiled at her, and she continued giving him a smoldering glare. He laughed nervously.

"You're right." She admitted at last, "I hate it when you're right."

"I'll get right on that." They laughed.

"Why'd you bastards put me in cold water?"

"Hello sleepy head." Kira got up and pulled the curtain on himself.

"Undress me while I'm sleeping, put me in damn cold water." Rangiku swallowed a laugh and handed him his clothes. He continued grumbling.

"To our defense man, you had a high fever." Hisagi reasoned.

"Whatever."

"We're sorry." They proclaimed in unison. When he was drunk, sick or tired, Kira tended to act like an angry child. It was actually kind of funny.

"It's almost dinner time. Do you feel up to eating anything, Kira?"

"No. God no."

"We'll feed ourselves then." They left the room, and went off to make dinner. Hisagi decided that soup would be good, since Kira might want something light to eat later.

Rangiku stirred lazily. Hisagi was lost in thought. She was such a good person, and she was doing so well after Gin's death. It hadn't even been a year. Hell it hadn't been 6 months. Already she seemed so much better. She was already so much more at peace. It wasn't because she was hiding from her emotions, right?

"Are you happy, Rangiku?"

"Me? I guess. I should still be grieving, shouldn't I?" She paused, setting the spoon down. "I guess I always knew that he would leave."

"He died. That's different than leaving." He added another ingredient into the pot.

"He was so aloof. I told him more about myself than I ever learned about him. It was a one sided relationship and I don't think any of it was worth it." She resumed stirring, looking tired, but not physically. She looked tired emotionally.

"So you don't think he loved you?"

"At one time, yes. I think his love for me died somewhere along the way and I just never noticed." She had kissed him, confided in him, tried for him. And he just smiled and said all the right things. He had loved her once, but he didn't love her anymore. It was a toxic kind of affection, and she didn't understand, or know where it had gone wrong.

"I think the soup's almost ready." Hisagi turned off the stove and regarded her with concern. It seemed like her world was crashing down.

"Killing Aizen, that was all he ever did for me. He never made any other effort. He said he loved me, but he was obsessed with avenging me. He didn't quite love me. Ever."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yeah. Yes I do. Isn't love supposed to make you happy? It's not supposed to tear you up and make you feel raw." The soup needed to be taken off the stove, but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"I don't think I can love anyone again. Not if it hurts that bad." He sighed and he reached for her. She buried her head in his chest, and started crying. He held up her face and made her look at him. She looked so pretty, with her soft eyes blurred with unshed tears.

"You'll find someone. I promise." He pressed a kiss to her tiny nose.

"You're so nice to me. Why are you so nice to me? I don't know what I would do without you." She tipped her head and he let her rest it on her shoulder. He smiled into her hair, feeling hopeful. She might not love him yet, but if she needed him, that he could work with. For now it was nice just holding her in his arms.

"Let's get that soup to Kira okay? I bet he'll eat a little."

"Okay. I bet you'll find someone too." He laughed under his breathe. He had found someone, she just wasn't ready yet. And that was okay for the time being.

AN: What did ya think? Was it cute? I like the cuteness:] I like the buildup, but should I might make them kiss soon?


	8. Recovery

Recovery

AN: I'm seriously writers blocked on this, so I'm wrapping it up. I don't want them together yet, since Gin's death is still so fresh. I might write a sequel when I feel up to it, and have them as more of a couple. I might just concentrate on my crazy ass life for a month or so. It's been a blast y'all.

The Fourth Division had found a cure to the disease that Mayuri had introduced. Kira had gotten over his illness, and life kept going forward. It was fun living together, and the arrangement was working out pretty nicely. They did their own laundry and pitched in with making dinner. They had settled into a calm cohabitation.

Sleeping in Hisagi's bed wasn't awkward at all. It was actually nice, especially since he was so snuggly. Kira slept comfortably on the couch. They all took comfort in their Soul Reaper duties, because working provided a needed outlet for their tensions.

It was midmorning, and Rangiku was the only one up so far. She'd have to wake the others up soon if they all wanted to clock in on time. Hisagi's reitsu was starting to stir, and she supposed that he was starting to wake up. Fixing herself tea, she sat down with it.

She knew that she and Hisagi had always been close, but he was so kind to her, so patient while she recovered from her loss. He continually showed her a patient kindness, one that wouldn't fade away when she was finally feeling put together again. He had always given her that steady understanding, and it was sad that she hadn't noticed it that much until she really needed it.

They were clearly growing closer, and he was already her best friend. What was closer than that? All that had changed was that they slept next to each other, and that she found him very attractive. She rolled her eyes, and snorted. She was an idiot if she didn't admit that she felt a little something for him. It seemed like they were going in that direction, and the idea was definitely interesting to her. It was just too soon. He might not see it the way she did. For now she wanted to think it over. She didn't want to rush into anything.

"Good morning." The object of her musings wandered into the living room, his spiky, black hair messy from sleep.

"Good morning Shu!" She didn't bother asking if he had slept well. He had been flopped against her, softly snoring for about ten hours. And damn it, she had enjoyed every second of it.

He was currently rubbing his eyes. He looked almost childlike when he was tired. But, he certainly wasn't a child. Not half dressed in a wife beater and low slung sweat pants, the ones he liked to sleep in. Why couldn't he just wear regular clothes, and not the sexy ones from the Human world?

She ducked her head down and sipped her tea so that she wouldn't be seen blushing. That would be embarrassing to say the least.

"Wish we'd get a mission soon."

"Getting antsy?" She teased. Hisagi rolled his eyes and went to wake Kira up. The blonde man always slept through the morning. He was not a morning person.

It was strange how the body healed faster than the mind. It had taken her a month to fully heal after Allon had torn her up while fighting the three Fraccion. It would take her a lot longer than that to stop mourning Gin's death, and the relationship that had never quite worked out between them.

But with her job, her quest for Bankai, and her friends, she had more than enough ways to cope. Kira and Hisagi would be there for her, through thick and thin. They were practically her family.

Hisagi and Kira were bickering, no doubt because Kira was grumpy to have been woken up. She walked to the kitchen and washed out her tea mug. It was nearly time to head out for work.

Smiling softly to herself, she walked out the door, knowing that they'd all get through this. They'd all recover.

AN: Expect a sequel. R/R if you dare:p


End file.
